


SGA - 2011-10-30 - A break from work

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_saturday, Digital Art, Fanart, Guns, Halloween, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains some blood, a gun, vampire!John, and some intended-to-be-but-not-really-menacing creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA - 2011-10-30 - A break from work

[](http://img103.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=696751396_2011_10_30_sgasaturdaytrickortreat_123_1130lo.jpg)

For link to larger image (ensure adblocker is on): <http://img103.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=696751396_2011_10_30_sgasaturdaytrickortreat_123_1130lo.jpg>


End file.
